


Roads That Don't End [This Is How We Love]

by asilentmurder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Chasms & Crevices, Derek hates being a lawyer, Derica brotp, Erica is the ultimate BRO, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, rockband!AU, somewhat slow build, song-inspired fic, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asilentmurder/pseuds/asilentmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek meets Erica at a bar while the band she works for is on tour, and she offers him a job after firing Greenburg that morning. He becomes a roadie, helping set up the stage every day in a new city. He can't help but watch the vocalist, Stiles, onstage with interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beat Up & Broken Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dearies! I've been working on this story for the last couple weeks and I just got this back from one of my betas [there might be a few tweaks when my other beta sends his version] and I'm so excited to share this! This story is my baby. It is complete already, so I won't make anyone wait long for the rest of it, promise.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I am not a musician, nor have I ever been a roadie. I apologize if some things are inaccurate, but I doubt they will be. I've been around enough musicians to feel confident in this. Also, none of the bands are real, they aren't based on real bands, and I did try to keep the description of the music as vague as possible. I'm all about reader interpretation.
> 
> Title taken from the We Came As Romans song 'Roads That Don't End And Views That Never Cease' about being in a relationship while on tour. It inspired this story.
> 
> Thank you to Shannon and Adam for being amazing betas! Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Maren (OpheliaArkham on tumblr) for the artwork!

 

Erica huffed in annoyance and plopped down on a barstool, catching the bar back’s attention. "Tequila, double."

"Sounds like you've had quite a day."

She didn't jump at the voice from her left, simply tossed her long blonde ponytail over her shoulder and shot a smoldering glance at the stranger. "You've got _no_ idea."

The man smiled broadly, eyes cast downward before raising a finger at the bartender. "Make that 2 doubles." He laid a crisp bill on the bar, sliding it over when the man set two glasses down in front of Erica.

"Why thank you..." She trailed off, waiting for a name as he fixed gorgeous blue-green eyes on her.

"Derek. Derek Hale."

She accepted the hand he offered, shaking it firmly. "Erica. I'd tell you my last name, but then I'd have to kill you." She grinned slyly, making Derek laugh.

"That's alright. When a man buys a pretty woman a drink at a bar in the middle of nowhere, I think she's entitled to know who she's dealing with. I have an older sister who made sure I knew how not to be a creep." He said this with a grin, looking down at the bar top when Erica raised a brow and picked up her glass.

"Fair enough. Are we shooting these like real men or are we going to be pussies about it?"

After their third round of double shots, Erica put her hand on Derek's thigh while he told her stories that made her laugh. Twenty minutes later, his hands were fisted in her hair as she sucked his cock down her throat with a moan. They stumbled across the street to the motel he was staying at, exchanging moans between broken kisses. Erica's short red nails dug into Derek's thighs as she rode him, gasping out when his hips bucked to meet hers.

Later, wrapped up in the threadbare sheet, Erica asked Derek what he was doing in the south if he was so obviously a Cali boy. Derek shrugged, running his fingertips through the hair that spattered his lower torso, staring at the ceiling while Erica propped her chin on a curled up pillow.

"I quit my job, at my dad's law firm last month." He said, finally. They weren't close enough for her to touch his pretty face like she wanted, so Erica ran a finger over the wrist of his free hand, saying nothing. Derek continued. "When I graduated law school, I thought there was nothing more I wanted than to be an attorney. But after a couple years, I just felt out of place. I've been traveling, trying to figure out what I want."

Erica made a noise in her throat. "Well, if I may be so bold as to offer a suggestion?" Derek nodded. "I work for a touring band, ever heard of Chasms & Crevices? Anyway, I had to fire Greenburg, that retard dropped Jackson's Les Paul AGAIN this morning, and now I'm short an able body for physical labor. You look like you could lift a couple hundred pounds easy, so you'd have no problem with the work." She poked at his rippling shoulder muscle. He chuckled.

"Really? I think I could do that, yeah."

"The pay is shit, but the crew is amazing. The band treats us really good too, the other bands on tour are assholes, but our guys are really down to earth and everything. I think it'd be the perfect interlude for you, get out of that stuffy office environment and live a little before you settle back into a real life again." She grinned widely, sticking her tongue out when Derek made a face at her. "I mean, if you think you can handle it."

Erica most definitely did _not_ yelp in surprise when Derek launched himself at her and tickled her until she screamed in delight.

~

"So this is our band of misfits. We're six days into a 45-day tour." Erica showed Derek the camp, nodding her head at Isaac when she saw him. "Hey, Lahey, I recruited a new pack mule."

Isaac walked over, rolling his eyes at Erica's grin. "Hi, I'm Isaac, I'm the tour manager."

Derek took the proffered hand. "Derek Hale. Uh, I hope this isn't weird."

Isaac shook his head, the headset he wore slipping down to his neck. "No, don't worry, after the third tour with Jackson, I learned that some crew members might not have what it takes. I think you should be okay though, if Erica recruited you." He grunted when Erica punched him in the chest, rubbing at the spot for a moment before wrangling her into a headlock. "Don't undermine my authority in front of the noobs, damn it!"

"Whatever." She pushed him off, still smiling wickedly when he pushed his hand into her face. Erica laughed, turning to Derek apologetically. "Isaac is my adoptive brother, and he thinks he's my boss on the road."

"I am! Damn it, Reyes." Isaac sighed. Turning to Derek, he spoke again. "Come by my bus later, we'll do your paperwork before the show." He left after glaring at Erica once more.

Erica showed Derek the stage equipment and the crew lockers and everything he'd be doing later to set up for the show.

"There isn't as much, since it's our second night here. The stage is already up, so it's just the instruments and the amps, making sure the guys have what they need. It'll be a pretty easy first day."

Next, she introduced him to the band. Chasms & Crevices was a five-piece rock band Derek had never heard of, and frankly they surprised him. They looked like regular dudes, no crazy hair or tattoos- well, not a crazy amount of tattoos. The drummer, Danny, looked at Derek appreciatively when he walked in the room, only to have the lead guitarist, the pretty-boy Jackson laugh and throw a water bottle at Danny's head.

"He's probably straight, Dan."

Jackson didn't look like he was the pain in the ass everyone had been making him out to be. Boyd, the bassist, stood up and shook Derek's hand, and the other guitarist with the long shaggy hair introduced himself as Scott. The one who surprised Derek the most was the lanky, spastic vocalist, Stiles. He had walked straight into Derek's back after Erica dragged them in, clearly not paying attention and throwing his hands out to catch him.

"Shit, sorry man."

Derek looked over to see warm brown eyes looking straight at him, a curious look on Stiles' face. "No problem." Derek said after a moment, eyes lingering on Stiles before he scanned the room, taking in as much as he could. "You guys don't really look like any rock band I've ever seen before."

The guys all laughed, clearly used to that reaction. "Why, because Jackson and Danny look like they just walked off a runway? And Boyd is pretty much the linebacker of the group." Stiles snorted as he dropped onto the couch between Danny and Scott.

Derek felt heat creep up his neck. "That's not what I-"

"Relax, we understand. We know." Scott said as he plucked at a random electric guitar. Then he straightened, eyes lighting up. "Have you met Allison yet? She's great."

Derek could only laugh when the entire room groaned.

~

He did meet Allison, the band's manager, and Lydia, their terrifyingly beautiful agent. The girls brought Derek onto their bus, asking him a few questions to get to know him.

"We're a very tight crew." Allison smiled at him, a warm, dimpled smile as she handed him a bottle of water. "We've been doing this for almost five years now, so we're a family. God knows we see each other more often than any of our actual family members."

"Five years?" Derek couldn't believe he'd never heard of the band before. "Do you mind if you fill me in? I'm afraid my schooling has kept me from being properly socialized."

Allison choked out a small laugh. "Alright. Well, we all went to high school together in Beacon Hills, California-"

"Beacon Hills?" Derek said disbelievingly. Lydia actually looked up from her tablet to stare at him.

"You know about Beacon Hills?" The redhead's hair spilled over her shoulder when she cocked her head at him. Derek nodded.

"I grew up there; my family is from there. I haven't been back since I left for college."

"You said your name is Derek Hale? Related to Jeffrey and Anna Marie Hale?"

"They're my parents."

"Lydia Martin, my mom Cynthia is your mom's best friend." She grinned widely, taking off her Bluetooth to pay more attention.

"Oh my God, little Lydia! Yeah! I haven't seen you in years."

"I wasn't in high school yet when you left for Columbia." Lydia stood, meeting Derek for a hug. Allison watched in amazement.

"So you're also from Beacon Hills. Cool!"

Derek laughed. "Keep telling me about the band."

"Okay, um. Pretty much all of us are from home. Danny, Jackson, Scott, Stiles, and Boyd have been playing for years; they were all on the lacrosse team and would hangout after practice playing music. Lydia and Jackson have been practically married since sophomore year. Erica used to date Stiles, and her brother Isaac took me to prom. Scott still won't let him forget it." She blushed slightly. "Don't tell anyone, because it looks bad that I'm their manager, but Scott and I have been dating for almost four years."

"Congrats." Derek said, unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah, well, there's a lot of in-office dating. Isaac and Danny are together, as are Boyd and Erica-" Derek choked on the sip of water he had taken, "-granted they still fuck other people. I'm assuming that's how she met you, since you're now eighteen shades redder than you were before." Lydia was a perceptive little bitch.

"Uh, yeah." Derek admitted sheepishly. Lydia smirked.

"That's okay, like I said, lots of in-office dating. Hell, I've seen so many things on tour with these guys, nothing fazes me anymore. I swear, if I can live through walking in on Stiles and Isaac tag-teaming Danny, I can handle _anything_."

Derek's brows rose. Allison cleared her throat. "Anyway. When they were seventeen, Jackson got the guys in a studio and they recorded an EP. They got picked up by a label that same year, putting out the first studio album right after graduation. We started touring right away, and we haven't stopped. I know it's unconventional, hiring all your high school friends as your manager and crew, but it has been working for us. The guys just wrapped up their third album, which will hit stores a month after this tour ends. So, long story short, we're always on the road."

"Wow, that's impressive." Derek really was impressed.

Once Derek had been briefed on the band, Isaac came to get him for paperwork. He filled out necessary forms before Isaac brought him onto one of the crew buses, showing him his bunk and an empty cabinet for Derek to keep his things. They grabbed food from the catering table backstage, and then Boyd came over to show him the guitars.

"Ever play one of these?"

Derek nodded. "Mostly acoustic- I played when I was younger."

Boyd shook his head with a laugh. "So you at least understand the basics. That's good, most of the guys don't, and that's when Jackson becomes a diva. Just make sure none of his Gibsons or Scott's yellow Ibanez get damaged in any way. My Fenders can take some roughness, so I'm not picky. Keep Scott and Jackson's guitars in drop C tuning, except Jackson's gold Les Paul- that's standard tuning. I tune my own, because bass isn't difficult and I only play the one usually. Jackson generally swaps once or twice, and Scott will only change guitars if he pops a string. Are you keeping up?"

Derek nodded again. "Yeah. Do you guys change your own strings?"

"Do you know how?" When Derek said he did, Boyd looked up towards the sky. "I don't know who sent you to us, but I thank them for the gift. You're the first guy in a long time that’s going to be able to keep up and understand us. We should keep you in charge of the guitar cabinets, exclusively."

Later, the opening bands showed up for sound check. Derek waited in the wings as the three other acts- Satellite Visions, Gallows, and Valley of the Gone- ran through their set lists, nodding along with the music, getting a feel for the style. It was a little heavier than he normally listened to, and he figured that's why he'd never heard of any of them before.

Stiles laid a hand on Derek's shoulder as he reached down into the guitar cabinet, plucking Scott's Ibanez up and slinging the strap over his head. "Have you ever been to a rock show before?" He asked Derek, mouth hung open as he pulled a pick from his pocket, strumming a few chords on the unplugged electric. Derek shook his head with a scrunch of his nose, watching Stiles' fingers play across the fret board, choking the neck. Stiles had his tongue caught between his teeth, and Derek stared at it. "You're definitely in for a show tonight." Stiles told him as he grabbed a cable and plugged it in.

With a wiggle of his brows and a small growl, Stiles left Derek in the wings and jogged on stage at the end of the last band's set, pressing his back up against the other guitarist and engaging in a dual guitar solo, the higher tuning of his borrowed guitar wailing in harmony with the base guitar. Stiles pushed himself off the other guitarist and jumped up on the corner of the drum platform, flipping backwards toward the stage. Derek felt his heart lurch, moving toward Stiles momentarily before Stiles landed on his feet with a howl.

"He's incredible, isn't he?" Erica said as she came up beside him. Derek agreed before doing a double take, then gripped her elbow and led her away from the wings, back to backstage.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a _boyfriend_?!!?!" He whispered harshly. She laughed.

"Boyd and I love each other, but we don't conform to the monogamy expected in traditional relationships. Relax, he doesn't care."

Derek let out a strangled cry. " _He already knows?!_ "

"Of course, I texted him after I asked you to come work for us. We don't have secrets. That's why it works for us." She patted Derek's cheek gently. "Relax, Derek. This crew doesn't judge."

"So I've heard." Derek mumbled, glancing back toward the stage, where Stiles walked off with the other band, handing Scott his guitar with a high-five.

"Derek, are you...are you bisexual?" Erica asked suddenly, causing Derek's gaze to whip back to her.

"What? No, I just- No. I don't think so. Why?"

Erica clucked her tongue at him. "No reason." She practically sang it before flitting away when Danny yelled out something about extra drum heads.

~

Derek didn't have a chance to watch C&C during their sound check. He got recruited by one of the other bands' roadies, a tall guy named Alcide, to help move a lighting rig on the other side of the amphitheater out to the trucks. He met some of the other techies who wouldn't stop calling him a noob, reminding him of his younger brother Declan and his video games. The other techies invited him to eat with them, saying that usually the stage crews hung out together when the bands had appearances in the cities they stopped at. Derek got pointers and a few warnings on what it meant to be a roadie, specifically his new position as a guitar tech.

By the time he got called back to his own crew, the fans were spilling into the venue; eager to see the acts perform.

Derek ended up helping Alcide and the other techies between sets, changing the backdrops as each band performed and tossing bottles of vitaminwater to anyone who motioned for one, since Isaac had lovingly dropped an entire flat of XXX at his feet when the first band ran out on stage.

"You're on hydration duty tonight. Make sure none of the guys pass out."

Boyd came over and stood next to him in the wings, watching the second act as they jumped around onstage.

"You've got it pretty easy right now. I think Erica feels guilty for not giving you a heads-up about us." Boyd said as he moved slightly to the beat of the drums, not wincing when the drummer hit the hi-hats rather aggressively for a short eternity. Derek just kept nodding his head to the music, shrugging his shoulders wordlessly. Boyd let out a bark of laughter. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. When it picks up next week, she'll work you like a dog. Good to know there aren't any hard feelings though. It'll make our working relationship easier."

"Hey man," Derek finally said, his eyes briefly drifting over to where Stiles stood down the hall, talking to one of the other bands' members and Lydia, Stiles' face opening up in a quick wide laugh that wrinkled his forehead, "I'm not the one who should have hard feelings. My parents raised me to be a gentleman. If you wanted to take a swing at me, you'd get no resistance from me. I'm not used to this line of thinking, this way of life, but I appreciate you all being understanding."

Boyd followed Derek's line of vision, hiding a smile when Stiles' loud voice reached their ears. "We're always willing to convert a stiff conservative." He snickered at his own joke when Derek looked at him curiously. Boyd squatted to pull a bottle from the case at Derek's side. "We're up in 45, Gallows is almost done. I'm going to grab the guys to warm up." His hand came down on Derek's shoulder in a supportive gesture before he walked away.

Forty minutes later, he hauled Valley of the Gone's backdrop up from the bridge, climbing down once he'd secured the massive Chasms & Crevices artwork- it took up the entire length of the back of the stage. Erica directed him to help pull Danny's drum platform onstage, locking the wheels into place and sliding down pins that slotted into holes on the stage. He stood up, shuffling off stage once he was done, and saw the band walking toward him. The audience seemed to feel how close to the start of the main act they were, because all of a sudden the noise was deafening. Derek met Stiles' eyes with wide eyes, shivering at the loud screaming behind him.

Stiles stopped in front of him, putting in his earpiece with a raised brow at Derek. "Crazy, right? I'll never get used to that feeling."

"It's all for you guys." Derek's arm made a sweeping gesture toward where Scott, Boyd, and Jackson stood pulling on their gear, guitar straps and cables everywhere. Danny was spinning a pair of carbon fiber-covered drumsticks in his hands, brows furrowed in anticipation to get on his throne.

Stiles snorted, grabbing Derek's attention again. He was jumping in place, shaking his arms as if shaking off his nerves. "That's why it's crazy. Are you going to stick around for the show?" He looked almost hopeful. Derek's face constricted briefly, like the question was silly.

"Of course. Where else would I be?"

Stiles shrugged, looking down to hide his growing smile. "Some of the roadies hang out in the lot while we perform. You get sick of hearing the same songs after a while."

Derek handed him a bottle of vitaminwater and spoke while Stiles sucked half of it down, "Lucky for me, then. It's only my first night." He pressed his lips together tightly, containing his grin. _Was he flirting? Is this really a thing?_ When Stiles pressed the bottle back into his hand and licked his lips, Derek watched the movement, catching himself a moment too late. He cleared his throat, ignoring the tension in the air as Stiles smirked. "Besides, I'm the guitar tech now. Who will establish world peace again if Jackson pops a string onstage? I've gotta be here ready to hand him a new guitar so he doesn't go into a murderous rage."

Oh yeah. He was _definitely_ flirting.

Stiles held back a laugh, biting his lip before Danny clapped a hand on his back and they moved toward the stage. Stiles shot one last glance at Derek when Isaac thrust a dark red corded microphone at him before turning toward the stage.

All of the lights over the crowd and on the stage went off, the crowd screaming louder in the darkness, and the guys walked on. Danny was hitting the snare a split second later, and before Derek could so much as breathe in, a loud scream sounded throughout the amphitheater and cymbals crashed. The lights shot on, illuminating the stage in a flood of bright light as the guitars joined in. Derek inched closer, seeing Stiles up on the front speaker, hands cradled around the mic, still emitting the scream. The audience roared again when he threw his head back at the end of it, cutting off with a growl. Danny's arms came up, spinning his sticks before he brought them down again, his knees bouncing over the double pedals on his bass drum.

Derek could feel every drum kick in his chest; the force of Danny's drumming was palpable from his position in the wings. Suddenly, Scott, Boyd, Stiles, and Jackson jumped in synchronization as the intro melted into the first song. Jackson moved toward the crowd with a short solo before Stiles opened up and started singing.

Derek was...mesmerized by it. Stiles had a quality to his voice, a light lilt when he sang that washed over Derek soothingly. When Stiles ripped out a scream after the chorus, screaming out a verse, Derek couldn't help but shiver at the dirty grittiness of it. Stiles had no problem slipping between the soft clean vocals and the rasping rumbling screams. He moved around onstage like he was born for it, doing backflips off the drum platform and climbing up to sing into Danny's mic, running around while Jackson shredded through solos and Boyd sang back up. Stiles was constantly in motion, pressing his back against Scott during a particularly long, high pitched shriek into his mic.

The dynamic was incredible. The fans were insane, throwing their hands up and screaming the lyrics to every song. The band had a unique style- some songs were heavy and melodic, while the next was lighter and faster. Derek honestly didn't know how he would classify them musically.

Halfway through the set, the guys stopped playing, letting Stiles sing with no accompaniment for a moment. He sang a line, and then held the mic out toward the audience with a hand at his ear, waving them up to sing it louder. He brought the mic back, sang the last word, and the drums crashed loudly. It was a show worth seeing. Chasms & Crevices were performers- very talented performers.

After the last song, Stiles thanked the crowd, dishing out a slew of compliments. "You guys are fucking incredible, you know that? WE WOULDN'T BE HERE IF IT WEREN'T FOR ALL YOU WONDERFUL FUCKING PEOPLE!" Derek could see the girls in the front being held back by security, and Stiles jumped down off the stage to kiss their hands. His mic was still onstage, but he grabbed it as the security team pushed him back up, rolling to a stand with a whistle. "We love you Raleigh, you've been an amazing crowd!"

Derek handed Danny a bottle of water and helped Jackson out of his guitar when they exited the stage first. Boyd clapped him on the back again and grabbed his own water, smiling when Derek looked over. Scott had his guitar slung around his back, his hands already on Allison's ass since she pounced on him the second she could. Stiles was drenched in sweat and plopped down on top of the lockbox next to Derek. Derek grabbed three bottles of water, handing one to Jackson once the guitar was safely in its case. He opened the second one for Stiles and held it out expectantly.

"Thanks." He downed the whole bottle, and when he finished, Derek gave him the last bottle with a smile.

"That was incredible." He said when Stiles eyed him, still holding out the last bottle. "You've got a great set of pipes. Let's keep them happy, shall we? Drink it."

Stiles rolled his eyes, but took the bottle with a small smile. Erica laughed as she came up, jumping up on Boyd's back to kiss his neck. "Look at that, someone who can actually get Stilinski to roll over."

Stiles threw the empty bottle he still had at her head, his cheeks reddening at her words. "Shut up, Rey."

"That was the most pathetic comeback, ever, Stiles." Lydia piped up. Derek turned, seeing her curled into Jackson's side, and Isaac had his hand firmly planted in Danny's back pocket. Cute.

“You guys were amazing- I think that was the best show we’ve had yet! Danny, that double-pedal action you improvised during _Passion_? Brilliant. And Stiles, holy hell, you were on fire tonight!” Allison said after she tore herself away from Scott.

Stiles grinned. “Yeah, I had a little extra energy.” He looked up at Derek, smiling.

“We should celebrate, since you guys did so great. Aaaand, I found us a new guitar tech.” Erica grinned at everyone, obviously proud of herself for finding Derek. Before anyone could say anything, Isaac spoke up.

“Excellent idea, but first, we’ve gotta get the stage all broken down and packed up. Come on, we’ll meet you guys in the bus when we finish.”

Erica groaned but slid down Boyd’s back, tugging Derek’s shirt before jogging away. Stiles jumped down from his seat, landing directly in front of Derek.

“Guess you gotta go.”

“Yeah, don’t want to get fired on my first day.”

Stiles laughed at him. “You better come with them; I want you to make me laugh again.” He winked at Derek then slid past him, trailing after Scott and Allison. “I mean it, Derek. Or _I_ will fire you!”

~

It took them just over an hour to get everything torn down and packed away into the trucks. Derek stood with Alcide and some other roadies while Isaac and the Gallows’ stage manager did a final check of the venue. They came back with an all clear, and Derek walked with Isaac back to their bus.

“I’m going to change, so if you want to also, you can. We’ll get you some stage crew shirts when we get to Atlanta on Thursday.” Isaac told him as he pulled open the door to their bus. Derek followed him in, wandering back toward the bunks.

“That’s fine; I’m going to call my sister.”

Derek had heard enough from the other roadies to know just how fucking lucky he was that he managed to land a spot on the Chasms crew. The other bands had larger crews, sure, but at least Chasms & Crevices treated their crew well. Alcide had complained about the van he slept in with six other dudes. The fact that Derek was on a bus (even if it was practically just a converted greyhound bus) meant Derek would have luxuries the other roadies didn’t- like an on-board shower and a cabinet for his stuff.

Derek grabbed his pack from the storage below his bunk. He pulled off his shirt while he waited for his phone to turn on. Figures, he had three missed text messages from Laura, and one from Declan. He dialed his sister’s number and pulled out his deodorant.

Laura answered on the third ring. “There’s my favorite little brother.”

“I’ll tell Dec you said that.”

Laura scoffed. “How are you? I’ve been trying to get ahold of you all day.”

“Hence, why I’m calling you back, Lulu- I didn’t have my phone on while I was at work today.” He recapped his deodorant and put his phone on the bed, turning on the speaker.

“Work? But I thought you were still somewhere in the Carolinas.”

“I got a job; I’m doing some physical labor for a touring band. Turns out I know enough about guitars to be useful.”

“Well that’s good, Derek. What band is it?”

“Have you ever heard of Chasms & Crevices?” When he got a squeal in response, he cringed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Oh my God, they’re amazing! You know that’s Lainey’s favorite band, right? She’s always going on about Jackson this and Smiles that-”

Derek chuckled. “ _Stiles_.”

“-what?”

“His name, the lead vocalist- it’s Stiles, not Smiles.”

Laura paused. “Are you sure? He’s always smiling. I thought that’s why- but Stiles- no, that doesn’t make any sense.”

“Yes, Lulu, I’m sure.” Derek pulled on a black Henley, smoothing it down over his stomach and pulling up the sleeves a bit.

“Ohhh, really?” Laura all but purred it.

Derek swore. “Christ, Laura, don’t you ever get tired of turning your brothers’ lives into your own personal soap operas?”

“Nope.” Her lips popped on the ‘p’ when she said it.

Derek turned off the speaker and put the phone back to his ear. “Anyway, I’ll call you when I get back to the bunk; we’re celebrating a good show tonight, and apparently my indoctrination to the crew. I just wanted to let you know I’m alive.”

“Have fun little brother.” Laura sang, and Derek barely had time to say goodbye before she hung up. He shoved the phone into his jeans and met Isaac by the door.

~

The inside of the band’s bus was insane. Literally.

The two couches toward the front were wrapped in leather, the small built-in table was carved from real wood, and the kitchenette counter was slate grey granite. There were gold-trimmed sconces on the walls between the windows and recessed LED lights in the ceiling panels. Derek couldn’t see toward the back were the bunks would be, but he imagined that even the sleeping arrangements were better on this bus.

Isaac pushed at his shoulder from the step behind him, urging Derek to climb the last stair and let him pass. Lydia grabbed his arm the moment his work boots sank into the plush green carpet and dragged him to the couches.

“Derek, you made it! Would you like a beer?” Lydia asked, already pushing a full solo cup into his hand. She pressed a delicate hand into his sternum and forced him onto the smaller couch, next to where Danny sat. “Tell me, how was your first day?” She floated down into the space on his other side.

“It was good, actually. Not what I expected, but I had fun.” He took a sip from the cup and looked around. Allison was sitting on Scott’s lap on the other couch, her stilettos slung over the arm and hooked on the back of the dining table bench. Her head was nestled on Stiles’ shoulder, who was sitting between Scott and Erica, his arm wrapped around Erica’s head on the back of the couch. Jackson was pouring drinks for Boyd and Isaac at the kitchenette counter, and they’re all laughing loudly.

“Jackson, keep it down over there!” Erica hollered suddenly, causing Jackson to flip her off without taking his eyes off the drinks he’s making.

“Yeah, what exactly are you boys talking about?” Allison quipped. Jackson handed the cups over to Isaac and Boys, who moved toward the couches. Isaac slinked down on the carpet between Danny’s legs, and Danny twined a hand in his hair easily.

“I was telling Isaac about the action Stiles got earlier.”

Derek couldn’t help how fast his eyes shot to Stiles, who seemed to blush and groan at Jackson’s words. “ _For fuck’s sake, Jacks_.”

Scott snorted, and Erica sat up a little. “What? When?”

“While you guys were doing tear-down.” Scott answered, and Stiles slapped at his knee.

“DUDE! Whose side are you ON?!” It came out a little higher than Stiles’ normal register, and that made Danny chuckle.

“Oh, come on! It’s a good story.” Stiles just groaned again, his hand coming from around Erica to rub at his face.

“We knew we had some time before you guys would be done, so Scott suggested a little meet and greet with the fans. So we get to the front of the venue, and it was business as usual for a while, signing Hancocks and taking pictures.” Jackson slid onto the table top, taking a sip of his drink before he continued. “All of a sudden, this girl just _launches_ herself at Stiles, kissing him like she fucking owns him! He manages to get her off of him, and he sees the boyfriend standing there looking pissed. So in a classic Stilinski move, he grabs the boyfriend and places a big kiss on his lips!” Everyone seemed to break out in laughter at that. Derek had to admit- picturing it happening, it was pretty funny. But it didn’t do anything to ease the tension Derek felt between his shoulders.

“Oh my God, Stiles!” Lydia exclaimed through her laughs, small tears spilling from her eyes.

“The best part is how shocked the guy looked after and Stiles just fucking _winks_ at him, saying he was ‘a little more Stiles’ type'! It was awesome.”

“You guys are assholes.” Stiles growled out, glaring at Jackson while everyone else continued to chuckle. “I just felt so damn awkward! Like, dude, _no_.”

“Well, I would have done the same thing.” Isaac said, earning him a proud cooing noise from Danny who squeezed Isaac’s shoulder affectionately.

Stiles’ expression softened, and he grinned at Isaac. Jackson rolled his eyes. “Lyd, let’s go grab some food, I’m starving.”

Lydia jumped up and danced over to Jackson, pulling him down from the table and the two of them disappeared out the door. Derek made small talk with Danny for a while, asking about what it was like to be on tour with his boyfriend and all of his friends. Eventually, Isaac’s head on Danny’s knee rolled slightly, and Danny laughed.

“I need to get this one into a bed. He’ll be a dick all day tomorrow if I let him sleep like that for too long.” Danny nudged Isaac awake, and then poked him until they stood and he was leading a drowsy Isaac toward the bunks. Derek sat on the couch alone for a moment, pulling his phone out when it buzzed with a text from Laura.

_Wrap it up little brother! ~L_

Derek snorted, and was sliding the phone back into his pocket when Stiles plopped down next to him.

“What’s so funny?” There was a wide grin on Stiles’ face and a fresh cup of beer in his extended hand. Derek took it with a shake of his head.

“My sister, she’s being obnoxious.”

“Oh, yeah? Why?” Stiles took a sip of his own beer, his tongue darting out to touch the rim of the cup. Derek was momentarily distracted because, _ohmyfuckinggod, Stiles had his tongue pierced_.

“Uh, nothing particular, just- just general obnoxiousness.” Derek stammered, averting his eyes and fiddling with his own cup. Stiles didn’t say anything, and when Derek chanced a look up, Stiles was watching Derek with a dark expression. Derek cleared his throat, and Stiles jolted.

“So,” he started, breathing in deeply, “I hear you’re from Beacon Hills. Why don’t I know you?”

Derek chuckled. “I’m older than you, for one. I was in college by the time you guys all started high school.”

“But my dad’s the Sheriff. I know a lot of people in Beacon Hills.” Stiles tilted his head, an unreadable look on his face. “I definitely would have remembered you.”

Derek opened his mouth to speak, before closing it again. He took a moment before saying anything. “Well, we have a house outside of town, down a small road in the woods. My father has a law firm downtown-”

“Are you a Hale?” Realization dawned on Stiles’ face, and Derek nodded. “My dad’s worked some cases with your dad. Told me some stories about your family, and he once brought home a rhubarb pie your mom had given him during the holidays.”

Derek laughed, because his mom made the best pies in all of California. At least, that’s what everyone always told him. “Yeah, my sister-in-law has been asking for that recipe since the wedding six years ago.”

Stiles’ face brightened. “Tell me about your siblings.”

“What do you want to know?”

Stiles shrugged, taking another gulp of his beer. An air of sadness washed over his face. “Anything. Everything. I’m an only child. My mom died giving birth when I was nine. My baby sister only lived for four hours.”

Derek panicked inside, unsure of what to do with that information. “Shit, Stiles, I’m so sor-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Stiles made a dismissive gesture, turning to look at Derek. “Please. It’s been a long time. But I love hearing about other people’s families. I like to live vicariously through my friends.”

Derek couldn’t help but force out a laugh at the wiggle of Stiles’ brows. “Alright. Well, Devin’s the oldest, he’s thirty-two. I don’t know how he managed to snag a wife, but Rosie is amazing, she’s smart and strong, and she knows how to put Devin in his place. They have a three-year old daughter, Elsie, and Rosie is pregnant with their second. Then there’s Laura, she’s barely a year older than me; she’s twenty-eight. She turns twenty-nine a month after I turn twenty-eight. Growing up, people would mistake us for twins, and we were in the same grade because of the way our birthdays fell within the cut-off dates. We’re definitely the closest, much to my chagrin sometimes. She nags; a lot.”

Stiles barked out a laugh at the face Derek made. “I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

Derek couldn’t help it when his eyes bulged slightly. “She’s constantly trying to set me up with people. God forbid I mention someone being nice or attractive- she’ll find out everything she can on that person. It’s ridiculous. Anyway, I’m the middle child at twenty-seven. My brother Declan is twenty-two, finishing school for mechanical engineering. Then my sister Lainey turns twenty-one next month, as terrifying as that is. She’s a junior at UCLA.”

“Wow. That’s quite a family.”

Derek sighed. “You have no idea. Apparently, Lainey is a big fan of you guys.”

Stiles’ face lit up, and he bounced in his seat. “Really?”

“Yeah, I talked to Laura earlier and she told me Lainey’s always talking about you and Jackson.”

“Me and Jackson? Your sister has a crush on me?”

“I guess so.” Derek really shouldn’t enjoy the way Stiles spazzed out at that.

“That’s so awesome.”

“Must be a Hale thing.” Derek murmured absentmindedly, and Stiles whipped his attention back to Derek.

“ _What_?”

Derek’s cheeks colored slightly and he cleared his throat. “Nothing, I jus-”

He was saved from stumbling over himself when Jackson and Lydia came back in with bags of Chinese takeout.

“Alright, who wants Mongolian beef?” Jackson announced loudly.

Two hours later, Derek fell into his bed on the crew bus, laughing when Erica stepped on him as she climbed into the bunk above him. He took a pillow to the face when she leaned over the side to chuck it at him. He pushed his hand into her face gently, and she bit the plump flesh of his palm with a grin.

“I’m glad you fit in here, Derek.” She told him before snatching her pillow from his hands and disappearing back into her bunk.

Derek sighed contently, scratching lightly at his stomach. “Me too.”


	2. Maybe I Can’t Take This Strain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, I don’t mean to ruin the mood or anything, but I just want you to know that I will stop seducing you, if it will make you more comfortable.”
> 
> “Fuck.” Derek breathed out, and Stiles laughed.
> 
> “I mean, you’ll have to tell me exactly what it was I did, because I’m not even sure I know.” Derek, at a loss for words, just gaped at him. Stiles set his drink down on the table in front of them. “However, I will gladly stop whatever it is. I just- I want to do something first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw it. I was going to post this in a few days, but I want to get it out. I may put up the last chapter later too.

A few days later, after their second night in Atlanta, Erica and Isaac rounded up the roadies and took them out for drinks. Derek ordered his regular two whiskey sours and did the obligatory Four Horsemen shot that Isaac slammed down in front of him. So, really, it was Isaac’s fault that Derek got so fucked up.

He was stumbling back toward the buses while the rest of the crew stood by the gates of the lot and sang drunkenly when he tripped and lurched forward. His hands flew out to stabilize himself and caught on something hard.

“Whoa, Derek, are you okay?” A large hand gripped his forearm, and when Derek looked up, there was worry distorting Stiles’ face.

“Stiles,” he breathed out, straightening. “’m sorry, I wasn’t looking.”

“That’s okay,” Stiles cooed, his thumb rubbing Derek’s skin lightly. “Did you guys just get back?”

Derek nodded, his free hand motioning back toward the group at the end of the lot. “Too tired to sing.” He mumbled. Stiles’ mouth tilted up in a smile.

“Come on; let’s get you to your bunk.” Stiles shifted his hand so he could wrap his arm under Derek’s and led him toward the van. Derek’s brain short circuited when he felt Stiles’ fingers settle on his hip, and he moved to thread the fingers of the arm slung over Stiles’ neck with the ones Stiles had wrapped around his wrist. Stiles didn’t move them, so Derek counted it as a victory.

Getting up into the bus was a whole separate challenge though. Stiles broke their hold on each other to gently push Derek toward the stairs. “Up.” Derek shot him a withering glare, but Stiles just made a swatting motion and repeated the command. “Come on, Derek. I can’t throw you over my shoulder and carry you up these stairs; you’re too big. So you’ve gotta put in a little effort here.”

“You don’t have to be so bossy.” Derek pouted and sat down on the first step. Stiles sighed, but leaned against the open door with a smirk.

“Technically, I am your boss.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well then stop trying to seduce me, that’s inappropriate. I’ll call the HR department.”

“We don’t have an HR department.” The humor was evident in his voice as he said it. “How am I trying to seduce you?”

“With that.” Derek waved his hand in Stiles’ direction.

“You just waved at all of me.”

“’xactly.” Derek leaned against the doorframe and closed his eyes. “Stoppit.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, but his smile got wider. He moved toward Derek again, pulling at his arm. “Let’s go. Up. You need a bed.” Derek groaned but complied, letting Stiles spin him and push on his back until he climbed the remaining steps. Stiles followed, hands on Derek’s hips as he guided him to Derek’s bunk. Derek collapsed on to it with a grunt. Stiles squatted down next to the bed. “You can’t fall asleep fully dressed.”

Derek kicked off his shoes and pulled his phone from his jean pocket, but made no other move. Stiles chuckled softly, watching as Derek drifted into sleep. He ran a finger down Derek’s jaw before standing and slinking off the bus.

Derek awoke in the morning with a start, taking in his surroundings before remembering the night before and falling back to the bed with a long groan.

“Shut the fuck up, Hale, it’s too early for that.” Erica’s voice rang out from the bunk across the way. Derek leaned over and tugged her curtain back, letting the sunlight from the windows pierce her space. “Asshole.”

Derek laughed, but it died when he _remembered_ the night before. Stiles.

Another groan followed by a pathetic weeping noise escaped him. _Fuck_. Did he really do that last night? Great. Just fucking dandy, Derek thought to himself as he literally rolled off his bunk and landed on the floor. Erica popped her head out from behind the curtain, shooting him a worried look when she noticed him on the floor.

“The fuck?”

Derek’s eyes remained glued to the ceiling though. Erica reached a hand over to poke him in the gut and he grunted, but it broke his trance. “Shit, Erica. I’m so screwed.”

“What did you do?” She propped her head on her hand and pulled the curtain open farther. Derek sighed and threw his arm over his eyes.

“I told Stiles to stop seducing me last night.”

Erica snorted loudly before muffling her laughter. “Jesus, Derek. You really go for broke when you drink, huh?” When Derek just whimpered softly in response, Erica rolled her eyes. “Alright, come on. Why don’t you shower and get dressed? You’ll feel better. Then we can work out this Stiles problem.”

Derek’s arm dropped and he sent her a withering glare. “Stop enjoying this so much.”

With a sharp grin, Erica smacked his chest. “What are friends for, babe?”

~

The tour was stopped in Orlando that day, so it was hot as hell when Derek helped the guys set up the stage at the fairgrounds. Alcide and his crew helped Derek and the Chasms roadies assemble the lifts and rigs under the bright sun. Derek refused to think about Stiles, instead focusing his thoughts and energy on securing each piece of equipment to the ground. He ripped off his shirt before noon, and when he did glance up, he wasn’t the only one to shed unnecessary clothing.

Erica and one of the other stage managers showed up with coolers of water and a sub platter. She set it down on a lighting bridge that needed to be hoisted and walked over to Derek.

“Has anyone ever told you that you look like a marble statue come to life? Like, how are you even real with these muscles?” She ran a finger through the sweat running down his spine.

“Erica.” Derek warned, but couldn’t fight off the shiver from her touch. “Stop that. I’m ticklish.”

Erica’s eyebrow quirked, and suddenly Derek felt the urge to run as far away from her as possible. “Oh really?”

“Motherfuck- Erica, don’t.” He held his hands up as he backed away slowly, stumbling only slightly over an extension cord.

“Derek, I’m just trying to help you.” She sang lightly, but the glint in her eyes said differently. Derek didn’t hesitate- he turned on his heel and ran. He heard her laughing behind him, but the distance between them remained the same as Erica gave chase. Derek ran through the rest of the fairground field and into the lot where the buses were parked, dodging between the equipment truck and one of the band buses. He crouched in a corner between a fence and a wheel well until he was sure Erica wouldn’t find him. After a few minutes of the yoga breathing Laura taught him, he stood up and made his way back toward the field to have his lunch.

But the fates had something else in mind, because, _hello_ , Stiles.

Derek froze when he stepped around a corner and right into Stiles’ path. Stiles was on the phone, and his eyes bulged slightly when he saw Derek- after all, he was shirtless running around in jeans and boots.

“Hey, dad, I gotta go. Yeah, I love you too. I’ll call you tomorrow from Miami.” He hung up the phone and reached out when Derek turned to leave. “Hey.”

Derek stood there a second, unsure of what to do. “Hi.” He decided running away would be a shit thing to do.

Stiles’ eyes wandered down Derek’s chest before meeting his eyes with a flush of his cheeks. “How are you feeling today?” Stiles’ reached back to rub his neck, and Derek could see the edge of a tattoo on the underside of his bicep where his sleeve shifted.

“I’m okay. My head’s throbbing a little, but- nothing I can’t handle.”

Stiles nodded, looking down at the asphalt and kicking at a rock. “Yeah, Erica is an evil bitch and gets everyone to do Four Horsemen shots for her own entertainment.” He looked up at Derek from between his lashes and gave a small smile. Derek made a noise like he agreed with the ‘Erica is an evil bitch part’ but didn’t say anything else. They were quiet for a few moments, darting glances at each other before Stiles cleared his throat. “So hey, I was thinking. I have a few friends who go to college here, and they’re having a party after the show. I thought that maybe, if you weren’t completely traumatized by drinking with Erica last night, um, if you’d, uh, y’know, wannnagowithmetotheparty?” He rushed the last part and ducked his head.

Derek stared at Stiles. “What.”

“Dude, that’s not even a question.”

“You want…me? To go to a party with you?”

Stiles sent him a shy smile, rubbing at his neck again. “Uh, yeah man. I mean, when’s the last time you were in a college town on a Saturday night?”

Derek bobbed his head in thought. “It has been a few years, I’ll admit.”

As good as a yes, this made Stiles jump up excitedly. “Awesome. So just meet us backstage after the show. I’ll tell Isaac to work you harder before the show so you can leave with us.” Stiles said when Derek chuckled.

“Sounds good.”

~

After their set, Chasms & Crevices threw autographed bottles of water into the crowd.

“God DAMN, how do you Floridians do it?” Stiles shouted into his mic, wiping sweat from his brow with his forearm. Even though the sun had gone down before their set even started, it was still over ninety degrees out. “You are all wonderful for braving this heat for hours to watch us all play. We can never thank you enough. Thank you, Orlando; you’ve been a great crowd!”

The second he was off the stage, Stiles ripped off his shirt. Derek was waiting next to the make-shift green room he’d set up six hours ago, and when he saw Stiles, he couldn’t help but gape.

Stiles had more tattoos covering the skin under his shirt than Derek had expected. There was a large wolf’s head chest piece from the bottom of his sternum to his collarbones, the scrollwork background circling his nipples and taking up his entire chest. There were other tattoos on the balls of his shoulders and down the side of his ribcage that Derek couldn’t make out the details of. However, the one that really captivated Derek’s attention was the pair of .44 Magnum revolvers over the lines of his hips, barrels disappearing suggestively into the band of his jeans.

Derek had seen the other band members’ tattoos- Danny had some impressive tribal sleeves and Jackson played shirtless to show off his custom work most nights anyway- but Stiles had always seemed to be more straight-laced. Now that Derek could see thousands of dollars of ink (plus the tantalizing tongue piercing he saw the other day) he didn’t know _what_ to think of Stiles.

Stiles caught Derek’s eye as he wiped sweat from his neck, walking to where Derek stood. “How were we?” He asked when he stopped in front of Derek.

“Incredible, as always. I sent my sister a clip from I took from the wings and she called me crying, telling me how horrible of a brother I am because I haven’t convinced you guys to play a private show for her birthday next month.”

“Hey, maybe we can work something out.” Scott interjected as he came up to where they stood. “The tour does end in California. You should talk to Allison and Lydia.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Lydia can work some magic and arrange that for her- Lainey, right? She’s the younger one?” Stiles asked, and Derek was a little floored.

“You remember my sister’s name?”

Scott barked out a laugh. “Dude. Stiles remembers everything. He’s so freaking smart, man.” Then he squeaked out an apology before running after Allison. Stiles was hiding a blush, and Derek thought he looked so adorable. His hand reached out to touch the outline of the wolf’s mouth before he thought about what he was doing. Stiles just froze, his breathing strained under Derek’s fingertips on his breastbone.

“This is really well-done.” Derek murmured, hand trailing outward over Stiles’ nipple, a sly grin breaking on his face when Stiles’ breath hitched at the touch.

“Yeah,” Stiles replied breathlessly, “It’s my favorite piece.”

Derek’s fingers traced the swirled blue background up to Stiles’ shoulder before dropping his hand with a sigh. “I didn’t know you had this many tattoos.”

Stiles exhaled shakily at the loss of contact. “My dad wasn’t exactly thrilled when we all got our first together,” he lifted his arm to show the tattoo Derek has gotten a glimpse of earlier- an intricate Celtic knot on the underside of his bicep. “It’s our logo. We all have one here. My dad freaked, said something about hooligans and visible tattoos. After that, I just started getting them in places I can hide if I’m ever not a touring musician.” He finished with a shrug.

“You should show them off though. They look great, and I know how much money this all had to cost- my older brother has a half-sleeve. These deserve to be seen.” _You deserve to be seen_. But that went unspoken.

Stiles visibly blushed this time, glancing down again, obviously speechless. Luckily, he was saved from any responses by a loud whistle and a shout from behind them.

“STILINSKI! You motherfucker, I’ve MISSED you!” A curvy girl with long curly brown hair and green eyes was walking up to them with a wide smile.

“Ari!” Stiles met her a few steps away with a big hug and a loud smacking kiss on her cheek. “How are you, love?”

The girl grinned. “Not as good as you, mister big-shot rock star.” She glanced at Derek briefly before pushing Stiles away and sweeping her gaze over Derek a bit slower. “Who’s this gorgeous creature?”

Derek’s eyes widened when Stiles just laughed. “Derek, this is my friend Arielle; Ari, this is Derek, he’s our lead guitar tech.”

Arielle sashayed the last foot over to Derek and offered a hand. “Nice to meet you, Arielle.” Derek told her when he took her hand.

“Oh, the pleasure’s all mine, baby.” She purred at him, and Derek laughed. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, the same one Stiles kissed- that wasn’t why he did it though. He knew Arielle’s type, and his mother raised a gentleman. Flattery would get him everywhere.

“Ari, back off. You can’t have him, you greedy bitch. You already have a boyfriend.” There was just a hint of unrestrained tension in Stiles’ voice. Arielle just smiled wider at Derek.

“Stiles, darling,” she spoke, eyes still sweeping up and down Derek’s body, “I have 2 boyfriends, but I am always looking to recruit.” Someone snorted in laughter, but Arielle just looped her arm through Derek’s. Derek let himself be guided away, glancing back at a fuming Stiles with a reassuring smile. “So, Derek, tell me about yourself while Stiles cleans up. Then we can go party.”

Derek heard Stiles stomp away behind them and watched Arielle laugh.

~

“So how do you two know each other?” Derek asked when the three of them were packed tightly into Arielle’s bright blue hatchback.

“Stiles broke my heart three years ago.”

“Ari, Jesus fuck.”

“What?” Arielle asked defensively. “You did!”

“Not knowingly. Goddamn, woman, you’re making me look bad.” Stiles flailed in the backseat.

“Well, maybe if you didn’t interrupt me, Derek would know that by now.” She shot him a pointed glance in the rearview mirror. Stiles muttered something under his breath but sat back and let Arielle talk. “So I was at a show with my boyfriend at the time, waiting to see the headliner. We were in the front, and we’d been there all day. Right there at Fairgrounds, all day in the unbearable sun like I imagine today was. So Chasms & Crevices came out and performed. They were killing it too.”

Derek jumped in. “I think we can safely say that’s their standard.” Stiles swatted at his shoulder playfully and Arielle laughed as she turned into her apartment complex.

“Well, I ended up passing out from dehydration. I was told later that Stiles automatically threw down his mic and jumped off the stage to make sure I was okay. I got put in an ambulance and sent to the hospital. When I woke up, I was super upset I didn’t get to stay the whole show, but Stiles and Danny came to visit me and gave me backstage passes to the Tampa show the next day. I got to meet everyone from all the bands on tour, and my boyfriend was really excited to be there with me. Well- that was until the female bassist for the opening band sunk her claws into him and I walked in on them fucking in a storage closet.” She parked in front of her apartment and shut the car off.

“What a dick.”

“You have no idea.” Stiles piped in as they climbed out of the car.

“Yup. Stiles saw me crying, pulled me into his lap, and held me until I was okay. Then he introduced me to one of the drummers and I redirected my anger into a healthy dose of rebound sex.” Arielle winked at Derek when she said it, throwing open the door to her apartment. There were already about twenty people inside, and the stereo was cranked up louder than was probably permitted. Someone handed Arielle a cup once she stepped in.

“We’ve been good friends ever since. She comes to all of the Florida shows she can, and I fly her out to wherever I am for my birthday. She’s my best friend outside of the band guys.” Stiles finished explaining while he ushered Derek toward the kitchen. “Are you feeling okay enough to drink?” Derek nodded.

“We have bottles of almost everything. Stiles, your disgusting Bailey’s shit is in the fridge. I’m going to go find Jason.” Arielle flitted out of the room in the blink of an eye. Stiles opened the fridge and pulled out the Bailey’s. He held it up to Derek.

“Irish Cream?”

“I’m not a fan of dairy and alcohol.”

Stiles scoffed. “That’s what most people say, but they always love it when they drink it.”

“Is there any whiskey?”

Stiles looked around the designated bar area before pulling out a bottle of Maker’s Mark and one of Chivas Regal. “Bourbon or Scotch?”

“Bourbon.”

Stiles grabbed a cup and filled it with ice from the large cooler at the entrance of the kitchen. “How do you like it?”

Derek couldn’t help the cheeky grin. “That’s a loaded question.”

The bourbon stuttered on its way out of the bottle when Stiles jolted. He met Derek’s eyes with wonder. He then raised an eyebrow with extra sass. “Whiskey sour?” Derek nodded, moving closer to Stiles when other partygoers spilled into the small kitchen noisily. Stiles made them both drinks- just Bailey’s straight for himself- and they slipped out onto the back porch. There was an empty worn sofa in the corner and Derek motioned to it. Once they sat down, Derek took a sip of his drink.

“Thank you.”

Stiles just wiggled his nose at Derek. “So, I don’t mean to ruin the mood or anything, but I just want you to know that I will stop _seducing_ you, if it will make you more comfortable.”

“Fuck.” Derek breathed out, and Stiles laughed.

“I mean, you’ll have to tell me exactly what it was I did, because I’m not even sure I know.” Derek, at a loss for words, just gaped at him. Stiles set his drink down on the table in front of them. “However, I will gladly stop whatever it is. I just- I want to do something first.”

Derek couldn’t find it in him, couldn’t think of any good reason to stop it when Stiles leaned in. When their lips touched, any coherent thoughts escaped him and all he could do was lift a hand to keep Stiles there. The kiss was soft, delicate, a warm mix of mint and liquor and _Stiles_ against him. Derek needed more. He shifted, opening his lips to let Stiles in. Stiles let out a noise of pleasure before wrapping a hand around Derek’s neck to angle the kiss deeper.

“Stiles, baby, I don- _shit_ , sorry.” At Arielle’s voice, Derek pulled away, and when they looked over, she was blushing.

“Ari. Perfect timing as always.” There was a hint of affection behind the otherwise tense statement.

“I didn’t- _shit_.”

“Well, what were you looking for me for?”

Remembering her original purpose, Arielle brightened. “Jason wants to jam a little. He’s got sticks for you, if you’re interested.”

Stiles’ mood seemed to lift at that, and he actually smiled at her. “Absolutely. Give me five minutes.” He still had his hands on Derek. Arielle nodded and ran back into the house. Stiles turned back to Derek, glancing down at his lips almost nervously. Derek saved him the trouble and closed the distance to press a hard, reaffirming kiss to Stiles’ lips. When he pulled back, Stiles’ eyes stayed closed even though he was smiling. “I knew you’d be a good kisser.” He said, eyes still pressed tight.

Derek ducked his head humbly. “I guess I’ve never had any complaints.”

Stiles opened his eyes at that, looking at Derek straight-on. “So I haven’t scared you off yet?”

“No.” His response was quiet, slow, but Derek reached out to slip his hand into Stiles’. “I’ve never done this before, not like this.”

“With a musician? Or with a guy?” Stiles couldn’t help but poke fun at Derek. Derek just scowled.

“Both, actually.”

Stiles’ laughter died. “Well. It’s not that different, with the exception of certain aspects. But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. You control this, okay? I won’t pressure you for anything. I want you to be okay.” He rubbed a hand over Derek’s stubble.

Derek nodded, sighing. “Thank you. I just- I mean... I’m insanely attracted to you,” Stiles’ face distorted in a goofy grin at this, “so I don’t want to ignore it. I don’t really know what to do with it all.”

Stiles let go of his hand, picking his drink up off the table and standing. He held a hand out to Derek. “To start? Come watch me play with my friends.”

~

Stiles seated himself behind a neon green drum set before taking off his shirt, winking at Derek when he tossed it to him. Arielle’s boyfriend Jason handed Stiles a pair of drumsticks and pulled on a matching neon green guitar. There was a small amp next to the drums that Jason plugged into and played a few notes. The stereo had been turned down in this room- the dining room of all places. Only in college, Derek thought to himself.

Stiles started on the kick drum when Jason found a tune he’s familiar with. A one-two click of sticks sounded out before Stiles brought them down on the drums, churning out a beat that the partygoers nodded along to. Derek watched, completely transfixed by the way Stiles played, arms moving in an orchestrated rhythm to create beautiful noise with Jason. The tattoo on his chest seemed to come to life as he drummed, every raise of his arms bringing the wolf to full height over the drums, then coming down low with the powerhouse hits. After a few minutes, a layer of sweat covered his chest and the tops of his shoulders.

Someone pushed a mic into Arielle’s hand, and soon Stiles and Jason were easing into familiar songs for Arielle to sing. She had a good voice that, paired with the drums and guitar, rang out in the apartment and grabbed everyone’s attention. The three of them played like that for half an hour, stopping only when Arielle’s voice cracked and she laughed in the middle of a song.

“That’s it for me! I didn’t warm up, so I can’t keep going.” She turned the mic off and Jason played one last riff. Stiles, however, was a total showoff and used the opportunity to do a very impressive drum solo. When he finished, everyone clapped, including Derek. Stiles hopped down, grabbing the cup from Derek’s hand and chugging the contents. He made a face.

“Whiskey. Ugh.”

Derek laughed. “You play the drums.”

It wasn’t a question, but Stiles nodded anyway. “I played in Chasms before we got signed. Our producers said we needed a front-man, not a drummer who sings. It made more sense to find another drummer. Danny was an easy fit.”

“You’re really good. I can tell you love it.”

“I do, but I love what I do now more.” He pulled his shirt from where it was slung over Derek’s shoulder. “Come on, we need to get back to the fairgrounds. The buses leave in an hour.”

Derek leaned in to kiss him, catching Stiles off-guard. “Sorry. Just getting used to this.”

Stiles grinned again. “Never apologize for kissing me. Ever. Okay? Now, where is Ari? ARI! Drive us back!” Stiles dragged Derek toward the door. Arielle was standing there with her keys.

“God, Stilinski, shut the hell up. Go.” She waved them out the door and into the car. She smiled but didn’t say anything when Stiles slid into the backseat with Derek instead of the passenger seat. She even angled her rearview mirror up when Stiles placed a languid kiss to Derek’s lips, just to give them some privacy.

~

“Hello?”

“Hey big sis.” Derek said, his phone wedged between his ear and his shoulder.

“Derek! I didn’t even look at the caller ID, I’m so stupid. How are you?” Laura sounded excited to talk to him.

“I’m well. How’re mom and dad?”

“They’re the same, Derek, you know that. Mom told me you called her this morning.”

Derek shoveled more of his soup into his mouth. “That I did.”

“Well? Aren’t you going to divulge?”

He let out a small laugh. “Mom didn’t already do that?”

“All she said was that you two had a lovely little talk that was deep and heartfelt and _Jesus Derek, just tell me_.” She hissed.

Derek sighed, pushing away his lunch. They were in Miami and the venue was indoors with a static stage, so the crew set up in less than an hour and had until show time to do whatever they wanted. “Well, I think I’m dating someone.”

“You think? Derek. How do you not know if you’re dating someone?”

“It just happened last night, and we haven’t really talked about it yet. But there’s definitely something, and I wanted to talk to you and mom about it.”

“I’m at your disposal, oh brother mine.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Do you remember talking about Stiles, the vocalist for the band I’m working for?”

“Yeah.” There was an edge of anticipation in her voice that made Derek nervous.

“Um. It’s him.”

There was a short squeal before her reply. “Derek! That’s so exciting!”

Derek froze, hands no longer tearing apart his discarded napkin. “What? Really?”

“Yes, really! What did you think I would say?”

“I don’t know. Aren’t you the least bit shocked or something? I mean, he’s a guy.”

“Derek Anthony Hale, do you really think _that_ is important in a relationship? Someone’s gender?” He could practically see the hand on her hip as she chastised him.

He cringed. “No?”

“Dear God. Derek. Maybe this is why you always felt like something was missing in your other relationships. You have absolutely no idea what love is.”

“That’s not true, I-”

“Don’t interrupt me, Der. This is important, if you want to see where things could go with Stiles, I need you to be a little more open-minded. I swear, you can be such a blockhead sometimes.”

Derek grinned at that. “Love you too, Lulu.”

“Yeah, yeah. Look, don’t ever limit yourself by conforming to society’s notion of gender stereotypes. Love who you want to love; fuck who you want to fuck; and be who you want to be. It’s that simple, little brother.”

Derek took in her words, nodding as she spoke. “Jeez, Laura, when did you become such a master guru in love and sexual identity?”

“I may or may not have slept with a few of my sorority sisters back in the day.” Derek couldn’t hide the peal of laughter that escaped him. “That’s irrelevant. Just be happy, Derek. It’s been so long since you’ve been genuinely happy.”

Grabbing his tray, he stood up. “That’s pretty much what mom said when I talked to her. She just told me that anyone who caught my eye had to be something special.”

“She’s right though. You don’t bring many people home, so if you’re already concerned about our opinions, he must really be something.”

Derek saw the black SUV the band had left in this morning for an appearance pull into the lot as he threw his trash away. There was a wide smile on his face when the doors opened and Stiles slid out, scanning the lot until his eyes landed on Derek. At Stiles’ own smile, Derek started toward him. “Oh, he is, big sis. He most certainly is.”

~

The next several weeks were a complete blur. After the Miami show, the tour picked up and covered more ground each night. Derek worked all day every day, asserting himself into the earlier shifts so he would be done sooner each night. He would pack up the guys’ guitars and amps before dipping out to spend time with Stiles and the band in their bus. The third night after Miami, Stiles dragged Derek to his bunk for a steamy make-out session that ended when Scott (whose bunk was directly below Stiles’) dumped a glass of water over their heads. They laughed it off once Stiles chased Scott out of the bus and around the Alabama venue lot.

A week after that, Derek fell asleep in Stiles’ bunk when Stiles scrambled out to answer a call from his dad. Stiles just nudged him closer to the wall and curled up with him. It became common for Derek to wake up on the band bus in the mornings, practically falling out of Stiles’ taller bunk and slinking his way back to his bus to shower and change.

There was... an incident when they got to Texas. Alcide had offered to take over Derek’s duties for the day so he could join Chasms & Crevices at a radio appearance in town. Stiles had been excited to have Derek along and wouldn’t let go of his hand- even when they had to fight their way through a crowd of fans at the entrance of the station. Upon seeing the commotion and the way Stiles refused to let Derek away from his side, the radio host had asked Stiles some probing questions.

“Stiles, man, you are such a cool dude.” the guy had started once the standard questions about the band and next album had been asked. “I know the ladies love you. You move around on stage with such energy.”

Stiles let out a loud laugh. “Ah, yeah, I just really love doing this, and we are all so grateful, you know?”

“Right. So tell me, the question every girl listening is waiting to hear- is there a special lady in your life?”

“Well, I haven’t quite found a girl willing to put up with all my crap yet. I’m really high-strung in all aspects of life, not just my performances.” Stiles answered automatically, a standard personal question when one has any sort of fame. Derek couldn’t help but be impressed by the band’s professionalism at these appearances.

“No girl? There are thousands of girls here in the Dallas area full of hope now.” The whole room seemed to laugh at that, and Stiles reached a hand back to graze Derek’s thigh subtly. The movement, however, caught the host’s attention. “What about a fella? There have been plenty of stories in the tabloids about your elicit affairs with both sexes.”

Derek felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, meeting the host’s gaze and staring at him disdainfully. Stiles blushed, stammering a moment before collecting himself and answering. “I don’t believe in discrimination like that. If I like someone, I like someone. It’s as simple as that, man.”

Before the host could say anything, the guys jumped to Stiles’ defense. “We all kind of believe that, though. It isn’t just Stiles.” Jackson, surprisingly, was the first to interject.

“Hey, speak for yourself, I’m exclusively gay.” Danny broke in, earning a loud bellowing laugh from Boyd.

“I’ve been with my girl for years but we don’t believe in relationship restrictions like monogamy on top of the gender bias, so we aren’t exactly hetero-normal either.” He confessed.

Scott looked a little wide-eyed when Jackson glared at him to add something. “Yeah, I think overall, as a band, we’re all about breaking the restraints placed upon us by other people’s expectations.” He managed, and Stiles grinned at his best friend.

“Actually, that’s exactly what our new album is about. We have one song specifically that’s about a girl who loves another girl, and the way Jackson wrote the melody, it’s absolutely heartbreaking in its beauty.” Stiles brought the conversation back around to what was important, and once the interview was over, Derek noticed the way Lydia pulled the host out of the room with a furious look on her face. The following morning, Stiles had an emailed apology from the station and Allison informed them that their lunch would be catered on the station’s dime.

 The tour went otherwise as expected. Two weeks before they were expected in California, Derek asked Lydia if she’d been able to arrange a show for Lainey’s birthday.

“No, but our last show is in L.A. so I can reserve a set of backstage passes and tickets for her and a group of friends, then we can throw a party in a nearby club. My dad owns a few restaurants and clubs in the city.”

Derek threw her arms around her and picked her up in a big hug. She squeaked but laughed as he spun them around. “Lydia, you are my queen. Thank you so much! She’s going to love this. I’ll be her favorite brother forever.”

“There are twelve tickets and passes that will be waiting for her at will call the day of the show. Just tell her that _she owes you_!” She giggled when Derek planted a big, sloppy kiss on her cheek before setting her down and running off to tell Stiles.

~

Before he knew it, the tour was almost at a close. It was the last stop before the L.A. show, and Derek was insanely nervous. He’d managed to wrestle another four ticket/pass combos out of Lydia for his brothers, sister-in-law, and Laura. Lydia, true to her word, organized a surprise party at a nightclub just down the block from the venue for Lainey- she’d even managed to get ahold of Lainey’s friends list and invited everyone to the party that wasn’t going to be at the show.

Lainey hadn’t stopped texting Derek all week.

_omg Der, u r the best bro evr. even if u did steal my boyf unknowingly. ~Laineyy_

Isaac had Derek and Erica hanging the backdrops for the Fresno show when Scott and Stiles found them, craning their necks to call out to them on the bridge.

“Reyes! Hale! Come down here.” Scott called excitedly. Shooting a look at Derek, Erica shrugged and climbed down, Derek following her.

“What’s up?” She asked when they got to the ground.

“The label just called, they’re sending us on a fall tour to Europe.” Stiles announced enthusiastically. “God, I can’t wait! I fucking love touring Europe!”

Erica jumped up and down. “Yes! Me too, God, the chocolate in Spain- ugh!”

Derek watched the three of them freak out over the good news, trying to figure out what it meant for him and his relationship with Stiles.

Stiles looked over, a questioning look on his face. “Derek? Why aren’t you excited?”

“I’m not sure why I would be. I’m not a permanent crew member.”

The flurry of Scott and Erica’s movements stopped, both of them turning to stare at Derek. Stiles’ face flashed, full of emotion, before a stoic expression slid into place.

“Why the _fuck_ wouldn’t you think you’re permanent crew?” Erica hissed. “Of course you are, Derek. You fit in here; you’re our fucking _family_ now.” Scott continued to gape at him and Erica’s face was distorted in uncontrolled rage.

It was Stiles’ face that made Derek’s gut twist. He looked empty, void of emotion, and it hollowed Derek’s chest. Derek stammered. “I just-”

Before he could hear Derek’s answer, Stiles shook his head and walked away. Derek trailed off, resigned as he watched Stiles stalk off. Scott’s expression turned to fury, and Erica just shook her head.

“You know, you’re an idiot.” Scott threw Derek one last glare before running after his best friend. “Stiles! Stiles, wait!”

Derek blinked at their retreating backs. When they disappeared from view, he turned back to Erica’s soul-burning wrath. She made a few aborted moves to punch him, snarling and spinning on her heel to pace in a small circle. When she finally gathered enough words to speak, the anger had been replaced by exasperation.

“Mother of fuck, Derek! I can’t even- what the fucking fuck is wrong with you? Are you _demented_? Were you dropped on your head as a child? Like, what could possibly be going on up there that you would _think_ you aren’t- God DAMN it! You know what? No. I don’t want to see you right now. Take the rest of the day off.” She waved a hand at him in dismissal and stormed away.

_What the **hell** just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a post on my blog about Stiles' gun tattoos, if anyone's curious. :)
> 
> asilentmurderwritesthings.tumblr.com


	3. This Means Too Much To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re going to kill me one day. Death by sex. That will look so classy in the Hale family mausoleum.”
> 
> Stiles barked out a laugh before drawing Derek’s face up by his chin. “At least you’ll die happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I have no patience, because I love this story and I just wanted to share it with all of you, so here it is!

Derek headed toward his bus, but realizing how close it was parked to the band bus, he thought better of it. He made his way over to the equipment truck where Alcide was smoking a cigarette.

“Hey man.”

“Hey.”

“You look like you just got mind-fucked.” Alcide said as he held out a spare cigarette. Derek took it without thinking. Alcide flipped his lighter for Derek, and he lit the cigarette, taking a big drag.

“I don’t even know what just happened.”

Alcide let out a loud laugh before slapping Derek’s arm and walking toward his van. Derek followed, and when Alcide handed him a can of beer from a cooler in the back, he took it. “What happened?”

Derek sighed and sank to the ground, his back against the front tire as he opened the beer. “Scott and Stiles came to tell me and Erica that they’re going on tour to Europe in the fall. They were all excited, and when Stiles asked why I wasn’t excited too, I just said I wasn’t permanent crew.”

“Aw, shit, man.” Alcide sank down right next to him, tapping his own beer against Derek’s.

“Then it all kind of just went to hell. Erica yelled at me while Scott just stared. Jesus, but Stiles’ face went completely blank and he walked away before I could say anything.” He took one more drag from the cigarette before snubbing it out on the asphalt.

Alcide let out a loud breath. “Do you blame him? You pretty much just said you didn’t plan on sticking around.”

“But I never said I would. I was hired to replace someone for the remainder of the tour. No plans beyond tomorrow were ever made.”

Alcide turned to look at him. “You and Stiles, though. How’s that going?”

Surprised by the turn in conversation, Derek paused. “Um, fine?”

“Just fine?”

“No, actually it’s great. He’s great. He makes me laugh and he’s an incredible kisser and he snores a little at night,” Derek’s lip quirked up in a smile, “it’s so damn annoying that it’s cute, you know?”

Alcide just smiled. “Yeah. I do know. But do you?”

“What?”

“Derek. You really like him.”

“Yeah. I just said that?” Derek’s face scrunched up, confused.

“I know, but you _really_ like him.”

Oh. “Oh.” _Oh_.

Oh shit. Derek was in love with Stiles.

The realization made him groan. “I am an _idiot_.”

Alcide laughed, clapping Derek on the shoulder. “Better men have failed to admit that in time and lost someone they genuinely cared about.”

The admission made Derek look at Alcide… like, really look at him. “You?” Alcide nodded.

“I like you Derek, you’re a decent guy and you work hard. I don’t want to see you lose your boy.”

“I’m not going to.” Derek set down the beer before getting up. “Thanks for this, Alcide. One day, I’ll find a way to thank you properly. I need to go.”

Derek all but ran as Alcide laughed and yelled “Go get him!”

~

The show was louder than he remembered when he returned to the venue toward the end of the Chasms & Crevices set. Derek was nervous, standing in the back of the wings watching Stiles. He was performing without a shirt and he looked angrier than Derek had ever seen him onstage.

An arm came out of nowhere and pulled him away from the wings. “You retard. If he sees you, he’s going to blow up.”

Derek turned to see Erica’s short red nails digging into his shoulder. “Erica, I need to fix this.”

“No shit, Sherlock. I can’t believe you-”

“I was wrong earlier,” Derek interrupted her, surprising her into speechlessness. When she didn’t say anything, Derek continued. “I want to be here, I want to be around everyone constantly. More importantly, I want to be with Stiles.”

Erica’s face relaxed a little at the admission. “Well, you backed yourself into a tight corner, Derek.”

“I know. And I’m going to fix it, I promise. Will you help me?”

Erica hesitated, mulling over his words and eyeing him for a short while. “Maybe.”

“Erica. I love him. I can’t lose him.” When he admitted it, Erica’s face brightened and she grabbed him to pull him into a hug. He wrapped his own arms around her and squeezed. She pulled back and grinned at him.

“I hope you bought a bottle of wine for this.” She told him. “And you are going to owe me. Big time, buddy.” She pointed her finger at him menacingly before darting off.

The show ended forty minutes later, and Derek was waiting when Stiles trudged off the stage. He slid up to where Stiles was dousing an almost-empty bottle of water on his head.

“Hi.”

Stiles froze, water cascading down his face. He squinted one eye open, cursing silently. “Derek.”

“Look, I want to apologize about earlier. I was an idiot. I didn’t realize how you’d interpret it, and I assure you, that was never my intention.”

“It’s fine, Derek,” Stiles rubbed a small towel over his head and chest, not making eye contact. “I understand.”

“You _understand_? No, I- fuck. Can we just talk about this somewhere?” Derek glanced around, avoiding the glare from Scott’s direction.

“Sure. Whatever.”

Derek grabbed his hand and led him out the door, through the parking lot full of their buses, and toward the small field of grass behind the venue.

“Why are we out here? It’s creepy. Are you going to kil-” The words died in his throat when he saw what was in the middle of the grass. Derek had filled an inflatable pool with pillows and blankets, and there was a wine bucket sitting next to the picnic basket at the base. Stiles turned to Derek, his eyes searching Derek’s. “What is this?”

“It’s a date.” Derek dragged him closer to the pool. “Come on.”

“A date? I thought we were going to talk about you being an asshole?” The curiosity in his eyes betrayed the anger in his voice.

“We will.” Derek stopped them in front of the pool before leaning down to untie his boots. “Take off your shoes.”

Automatically, Stiles slipped out of his worn sneakers and stripped off his socks. Derek climbed into the pool first, sitting cross-legged before patting the spot next to him. Too curious to say no, Stiles obliged. “So, what is this?”

“First, it’s an apology.” Derek leaned over to grab the wine and two cups from the basket. He held them up. “I couldn’t find real wine glasses.”

“No matter.” Stiles replied. Derek pulled off the stopper from the bottle he’d opened earlier, pouring Stiles a glass of the Chardonnay and handing it to him. “Thank you.”

Derek poured one for himself and placed the wine back in the bucket. He shifted to lean against the mound of pillows behind him and grabbed at Stiles. Stiles nudged closer, leaning into the soft pillows, but refusing to touch Derek. “I can’t even begin to tell you how stupid I am.” Stiles snorted into his wine but didn’t say anything. “I didn’t even think about the possibility that you’d want me to stay on past this tour.”

Stiles whipped his head over to Derek. “Why the hell not?”

“I don’t know. I’m really bad at figuring things out, I think. I always kind of have been.” Derek made a face as if remembering his past and Stiles just snorted again. “Anyway, I’ve thought about it, and I really want to be there, on tour or wherever you’re going to be. I don’t want to be away from you.”

Stiles looked back at him, studying his face. “Do you mean that?”

“I don’t make a habit of saying things I don’t mean.”

They sat in the silence a few moments. Stiles shifted closer to entwine his free hand with Derek’s. “Okay.”

Derek took a big sip from his wine. “I want to show you something.” He set his wine down out of the pool and shifted forward, pulling his hand from Stiles’ to wrap around his torso and lift up his shirt.

Stiles leaned forward, hands playing at the skin of Derek’s back. “Derek,” his hand touched the bandage, toying with the edge, “is this a tattoo?”

Derek nodded. “Look at it.”

Stiles peeled up the edge of the bandage to reveal the fresh tattoo. “It’s a triskelion.”

“I wanted something that would remind me of this tour forever. There’s a lot of meaning behind it.”

Stiles let out a shaky breath and traced a finger around the reddened skin, not touching the inked areas. “What meaning?”

Derek turned, grabbing Stiles’ hand. “The three things I love in my life- my family, my friends back home, and you.”

Stiles’ breathing stopped. He stared at Derek. “Me?”

“Stiles, I love you.”

“Jesus, Derek, you can’t just- mmmph.” Derek cut him off with a searing kiss, going for broke. He considered it a win once Stiles slid a hand up into the hair above his ear and tugged, pulling him closer and deeper. Derek let out a noise of pleasure before releasing Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles blinked, and Derek ran his thumb over Stiles’ plump bottom lip. “I don’t want to lose you. I _can’t_ lose you, Stiles. This last month with you has been the best of my life, and I don’t want it to end…ever.”

“Derek, shit- I mean, I’ve been pretty happy lately thanks to you, so- you _love_ me?” Stiles squeaked in disbelief. Derek nodded, leaning forward for another kiss.

“I do. I’ve never had feelings like this for anyone, not even my ex-fiancé.”

Stiles pushed a hand to Derek’s chest suddenly, balking at him. “Your what?”

 “I was engaged to my high-school sweetheart, Kate. Actually, she’s Allison’s aunt.”

“And you didn’t think this was information I should be privy to?”

Derek fixed a stern look at him. “Do I know your entire romantic history?”

“No, but that’s different. I was never that close to lifetime commitment, with 2.5 kids and a white picket fence.”

“I didn’t love her, Stiles. I never did. We were engaged because it was expected of us. She was just as unhappy as I was, and when we broke it off, she ran away to some other country. Stiles, it’s not important. The point of this is that I’ve never been so drawn to someone before. I don’t care if it’s stupid or too fast, I know what I feel, and I’ll do anything to make this work.”

Stiles said nothing, his fingers toying with the skin of Derek’s naked chest. Derek waited, letting Stiles process everything. Stiles’ hand trailed toward his shoulder, down his arm, and to his hand, where it twisted into his fingers. “That’s big, Derek. I’ve never- I don’t know, shit.” He ran his free hand over his buzzed hair. “I can’t say it yet. I can’t tell you that and know if I mean it yet, because I didn’t think I’d be allowed to keep you, so I didn’t let myself hope-”

Derek cut him off with three fingers to his lips. “Shh. It’s okay. I understand. I just want you to know I’m not giving up on it.”

Stiles nodded, and Derek pulled him forward, into his lap. He took Stiles’ abandoned cup and threw it to the ground outside of the pool. Derek pulled them back to lie against the pillows, their heads and feet touching the ends of the inflatable pool. Stiles tilted his head up to kiss Derek slowly, sensually, his hand rested against Derek’s throat. Derek groaned and shifted, pulling Stiles on top of him, hands over the low-slung waist of his jeans.

Stiles rolled his hips in a small motion against Derek, grinning when Derek broke the kiss with a gasp. His bottom lip caught between his teeth when Stiles did it again, his head dipping down to place open-mouthed kisses on Derek’s collarbone.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek choked out after an experimental thrust. Stiles’ mumbled response was lost against the column of Derek’s throat, teeth scraping lightly over the Adam’s apple there.

“God, Derek.”

Derek’s fingers tightened on Stiles’ hips. He pushed Stiles away by a fraction of an inch. “I, um. Erica got us a room, uh, at a hotel. So we could have some privacy.”

This information went straight to Stiles’ dick, which hardened against Derek’s thigh instantaneously as Stiles groaned and dropped his head to Derek’s chest. “Really?” His voice was low, gravelly with lust. When he lifted his head to look at Derek, his eyes were bright and focused. “Where?”

“A few miles away. She called a cab for us.” Derek managed to get out, his throat tight with anticipation.

“That was awfully nice of her.” Stiles shifted, climbing out of the pool and dragging Derek after him. Derek laughed, tripping over their shoes.

“What about the food? Our shoes? We’re both still shirtless.”

“Fuck it. Tell Erica to take care of it.” Stiles rasped out as he pulled Derek toward the entrance of the parking lot. There was a sharp, high-pitched cackle behind them.

“Will do!” Erica yelled, but neither Derek nor Stiles paid any attention. Stiles reached the cab first, practically ripping open the door and shoving Derek toward it. He slid in and Stiles followed, slamming the door.

“Do you know where to go?” He asked the cab driver, who nodded. “Good. Go.”

Derek doesn’t remember the drive; Stiles climbed on top of him and kissed him hard, his dick pressing into Derek’s stomach through his jeans. Derek gripped Stiles’ ass, drawing him closer as Stiles’ tongue invaded his mouth, teeth grazing Derek’s tongue and lips. Stiles had his hands framed around Derek’s face and used them to tilt Derek’s head to further assault the inside of his mouth.

When the cabbie stopped in front of the hotel, he cleared his throat and Stiles pulled away. He pulled out his wallet, blindly shoving a twenty at the man before scrambling out of the car with Derek.

“We don’t have shoes.” Derek said. Stiles looked at the building behind them.

“Good thing we won’t have to go through a lobby.”

Derek pulled out the plastic keycard Erica had given him earlier, noting the room number scrawled onto it in Sharpie. He looked up at the doors of the rooms, scanning for 113. “Here, we’re the third one down.”

They tumbled into the room in a flurry of arms and stripped belts, mouths never disengaging from one another. Derek pushed Stiles down on the bed and leaned forward to make quick work of his jeans. Stiles helped him, shoving the material away once Derek had the zipper down. Derek watched as the material exposed the remaining three inches of each revolver barrel tattooed on Stiles’ hips. He traced his fingers over them briefly before Stiles’ dick popped into view and captured his attention.

“Fuck, Stiles.” His hand was wrapped around the flushed base a second later, and Stiles dropped back to the bed with a moan, jeans forgotten at his knees.

“ _Derek_.”

Derek pumped his hand slowly, marveling at the sight of Stiles laid out in front of him. His thumb brushed over the slit at the top, spreading the small drop of moisture collected there. Curious, he dipped his head forward to taste it. Stiles’ hips bucked toward him when his tongue flattened across the head of Stiles’ cock.

“Shit, you can’t just- have you ever...” His words trailed off into a gasp when Derek’s mouth closed around him, enveloping him in tight, wet heat. “Oh my God.”

Derek continued to pump his hand, his mouth sliding down to meet it halfway down Stiles’ length. He couldn’t help the small noise that escaped him, and Stiles jolted underneath him. Derek looked up to see Stiles staring heavily at him, watching Derek’s every move. He swirled his tongue over the soft skin of Stiles’ head, watching Stiles’ eyes roll slightly. Before he could move any further, Stiles was sitting up and pulling him up by his hair.

“Where the fuck- you’ve got a filthy fucking mouth on you.” He gasped into Derek’s mouth, capturing it in a possessive kiss, his hand reaching for the button of Derek’s jeans. “Why do you still have clothes on? That’s a sin. Get these off.”

Derek stood, helping Stiles shimmy his jeans off and pulling Stiles’ jeans the rest of the way off. Stiles leaned in, his tongue curling around the head of Derek’s cock while his hands gripped Derek’s thighs. Derek’s fingers flew to Stiles’ shoulders and tightened, straining against the urge to rock forward, deeper into Stiles’ mouth. He could feel the warm metal ball of Stiles’ tongue ring press into the underside of his cock and he groaned. “God, so good.”

“Do we have any lube?” Stiles asked, pulling away from Derek’s dick. Derek nodded, motioning to the white plastic bag on the nightstand. When Stiles looked back at him, there was a wicked grin on his face. “Erica again?”

Derek just laughed, pushing Stiles back into the bed to climb on top of him. Stiles’ hands gripped his hips and jerked up, his dick brushing against Derek’s ass. Derek gasped into Stiles’ mouth, his eyes fluttering closed briefly. “I want...” He gasped out when Stiles did it again.

“What do you want, Derek?” Stiles rasped, his teeth sinking into Derek’s shoulder, drawing out a low moan from Derek.

“I want,” another gasp, Derek panting into Stiles’ neck, “I want you...to fuck me.”

Stiles paused, and for a second, Derek panicked. Did he go too far? He didn’t know how this usually worked, or if Stiles would even want to. But then Stiles’ dick twitched against his cheeks and Stiles bit his shoulder hard enough to make Derek’s body jerk. “Jesusssss, Derek.”

Stiles used Derek’s surprise to throw himself forward, flipping them over. Derek’s legs wrapped around Stiles’ waist instinctually and Stiles ground his hips into Derek’s, their dicks brushing against each other from the shift in position. Derek’s breath hitched again, and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to. I know this is your first time... it might be easier for you to fuck me first.” Stiles told him, his lips moving against the skin of Derek’s chest, trailing hot kisses over each pectoral muscle and back again. Derek shook his head.

“I don’t care. I want you. I want to be with you.” Derek said between panting breaths.

“Fuuuck. Okay, but eventually, you’re going to fuck me, because you’ve got the biggest dick I’ve ever seen, and I need to have that inside of me before I die. _Seriously_. It’s on my bucket list.”

Derek choked out a laugh but it died in his throat when Stiles dropped and swallowed his dick the next second. “Oh, shit. _Stiles_.”

Stiles bobbed his head, taking Derek all the way to the back of his throat, and Derek came so hard that his vision went white when Stiles’ lips touched the skin at the base of his cock. Stiles released him with a pop of his lips, grinning on his way back to Derek’s face. “That was easier than I thought it’d be.”

Derek grabbed his face for a bruising kiss. “It’s been a long time, and I’ve never been with anyone who can do what you just did.”

“Oh, trust me, I’m not complaining. I’m going to make it my life mission to make you see stars every time I get my mouth on you.”

Derek groaned into Stiles’ mouth. “Fuck. You can’t just _say_ things like that, Stiles.”

“Oh, but I can. _You’re mine_ , Derek.” Derek’s heart thumped loudly in his chest at the claim. As if to emphasize his point, Stiles leaned down to pull one of Derek’s nipples into his mouth.

Derek watched him lean over toward the nightstand without stopping his ministrations on Derek’s now-sensitive nipple, pulling the bag onto the bed next to Derek’s head. Derek writhed in pleasure as Stiles pulled out the bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He opened the box, ripping one packet from the strip of twelve and threw the box back into the bag then onto the nightstand. Stiles pulled his head away from Derek’s chest. He discarded the plastic wrapped around the cap of the lube and opened it.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked once more, pouring a few drops of the lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together.

“Yes, stop asking me that. What are you doing?”

“Warming it. If it’s cold against your skin, it’ll take longer to relax you.”

Derek nodded, biting his lip when Stiles shifted to straddle Derek’s right thigh, Stiles’ hand trailing down over his sensitive dick, down his balls, and between his cheeks. He twitched when he felt the warm fingers press against him, circling the soft skin around his entrance. His eyes fluttered closed, willing his body to relax and turn itself over to Stiles’ control.

Stiles started slowly, slipping one finger in after a few minutes, kissing his way across Derek’s torso to distract him. He kept his finger moving at a slow pace, slick enough to slide easily in and out of Derek. He pressed in a second, shifting his hand and angling his fingers up toward him, searching for Derek’s prostate. He found it with the addition of the third finger, causing Derek’s brow to furrow and his mouth to drop open in pleasure. Derek whimpered, biting down on the side of his lip, shifting his hips down slightly onto Stiles’ hand.

“You’re ready. I’m not thick enough to need a fourth.” Stiles murmured against his neck. Derek nodded, and Stiles slowed down his movements, withdrawing slowly. Derek couldn’t help but harrumph at the loss of touch, and Stiles kissed him with a satisfied peck. “Hold on, baby, let me get the condom on.”

Stiles shifted, straightening to tear open the condom packet. He rolled it down his dick as Derek watched, reaching out to graze the tattoos when Stiles reached the base. “What are these for?”

The question startled Stiles, who glanced down at his hips. “Um. They’re for my dad. It was his first service revolver. He still keeps a few in the house, they’re his favorite.” He replied with a smile. Derek’s fingers ran up the barrel, tracing the natural contours that connected Stiles’ pelvic muscles with his abs.

“They’re my favorite tattoo of yours.”

His admission made Stiles’ dick twitch, and Stiles settled himself between Derek’s thighs one more time. He gripped Derek’s legs when they wrapped around his waist, and Derek watched the gun barrels disappear into his thighs. “I’ll be gentle, I promise.” Stiles whispered, kissing Derek’s jaw where it met his ear.

“I know.”

Then Stiles was pushing into him, a hot pressure against his still-lubricated walls. His chest hitched, gasping as Stiles sank in further. Finally, Stiles was fully seated inside him and Derek twitched, discomfort kicking in.

“Shh. Shhh. It’s okay, just relax. Derek, relax.” Stiles cooed in his ear, carding his fingers through Derek’s thick hair and placing soft kisses across Derek’s face. Derek forced himself to calm down, taking three deep breaths. When the discomfort subsided, the tension in his body vanished and he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ back.

“I’m okay. I’m good.” He kissed Stiles, giving him permission to move.

Stiles started with a gentle rock of his hips, barely enough to count. When he heard Derek’s breathing get louder, he pulled back, using his arms to support himself and provide better leverage as he thrust into Derek a little more forcibly.

“Fuck.” Derek hissed, bucking his hips to meet Stiles’. Stiles ground into him, fingers digging into the thighs wrapped around his waist. He pushed back onto his knees, changing the angle to pound into Derek harder. Derek jerked up when Stiles hit his prostrate again.

“Shit, Derek. You’re fucking incredible.” He grunted out as Derek looked down, watching as every thrust brought Stiles’ revolvers to the base of his own hardening dick. Broken sounds of pleasure spilled from his mouth, his eyes transfixed on the movement of Stiles’ hips. He grabbed his cock, tugging at it. The motion captured Stiles’ attention, who groaned and swore. “You look so damn perfect right now, laid out in front of me, jacking your own dick. Fuck, Derek, I’m not going to last.”

Derek jerked his hips toward him when Stiles’ hips stuttered, the steady rhythm he’d been fucking into Derek with becoming erratic and shallow. With one last powerful thrust, Stiles threw his head back and came, a low throaty moan escaping his open mouth, eyes squeezed tight when he collapsed on top of Derek.

Derek kissed Stiles’ temple, and Stiles turned his head to capture the kiss with his lips.

“Hi.” Derek whispered.

Stiles’ mouth turned up in a small smile. “Hey.” He grunted. Derek’s dick twitched between them at the sound, and Stiles raised up onto his arms. “Oh shit. You’re still hard.”

“That’s okay.”

Stiles slid out of him, and Derek absolutely did _not_ whimper at the emptiness. Stiles grinned before ducking down and capturing Derek in his mouth again. Derek didn’t even restrain it this time. He bucked up into Stiles’ mouth, earning him a slow moan that vibrated Stiles’ throat. He came harder than he had before, gasping out Stiles’ name when the force of his orgasm caused his shoulders to lurch forward toward Stiles. He dropped back to the bed while Stiles’ tongue cleaned any trace of come from his dick before getting up to discard the condom.

“Jesus.” Derek threw a hand over his eyes, bouncing when Stiles threw himself onto the bed next to him. He shifted, pulling Stiles closer and draping his leg over Stiles’ waist. “Is it always like that?”

Stiles laughed. “No, not always. Usually I last a lot longer.”

Derek groaned, pressing his face into Stiles’ neck. “You’re going to kill me one day. Death by sex. That will look so classy in the Hale family mausoleum.”

Stiles barked out a laugh before drawing Derek’s face up by his chin. “At least you’ll die happy.”

~

“Derek!”

Derek turned, seeing his sister running toward him. “Lainey!” She jumped into his arms for a tight hug. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

He set her down and looked her over. It was the last day of the tour; they had arrived in Los Angeles that morning. “Derek, it’s been like four months. You were away longer at school.” Lainey rolled her eyes. Derek ruffled her hair.

“Where are your friends?”

“They’re already waiting in front of the stage. Stacy has this huge crush on the guitarist for the opening band.”

“Jeff? From Satellite Visions? He’s a pretty cool dude.”

Lainey gaped at him. Shaking her head, she spoke. “Who are you, and what have you done with my big brother Derek? You’re not a stuffy lawyer asshole anymore.”

Derek grinned at her. “A lot has changed, baby girl.” He glanced over at the band’s greenroom unconsciously.

She glared at him. “I retract my previous statement. You’re still an asshole. I can’t believe _you_ and _Stiles_. It’s not fair!”

Derek just laughed and hugged her when she pouted. “I would say I’m sorry, but mom always told us not to lie.”

Lainey brushed off his arms. “Yeah, yeah. Laura, Dec, Dev, and Rose are out front. Are you free to watch the show in the crowd with us?”

“I get to watch from the side of the stage; why would I want to stand in a throng of sweaty teenagers?”

Lainey shoved Derek’s face. “Jerk. You’re missing out on the whole concert experience. Laura’s bringing her good camera to get pictures. They’ll come out better from the front row.”

“What. Ever.” Derek caught her head under his arm, laughing when she struggled. She slapped his back and ducked out, flipping him off as she skipped back toward the exit. Arms wrapped around his waist and Derek turned his head to see Stiles rest his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“That must be your sister.”

Derek nodded. “Lainey.”

“Ahh, the birthday girl. Do all you Hales look so freakishly similar?”

“So we’ve been told. You better not leave me for Declan; he’s the little heartbreaker of the family.”

Stiles chuckled, pressing his mouth into Derek’s shirt. “I’ll be sure to keep an eye out.” Stiles left to warm up with the band and Derek hauled the last few equipment cabinets under the stage. His phone buzzed in his pocket just as he finished his duties for the time being.

_We’re coming backstage, meet us? ~L_

Derek made his way toward the doors that led to the front of the venue, typing out a quick reply to Laura. A few moments later, the doors opened and his other siblings tumbled through them. Laura squealed when she saw Derek, and he ran over to scoop her up in a sweeping hug. “Lulu! I’ve missed you.”

“Oh my God, Derek! Look at you, you’re smiling!” She squeezed him, her arms wrapped around his neck. Derek grinned wider. She let him go and Derek moved toward his brothers.

“Dec, what the hell are you doing with your hair?”

Declan smiled, wide and bright. “Growing it out. The girls love it.” He replied with a wag of his eyebrows. Derek clasped his hand as Laura snorted behind him.

“Rosie! Oh God, look at you! You’re glowing with this pregnancy.” Derek said as he wrapped his petite sister-in-law in a big hug.

“Thanks, Der. It’s so nice to see you again.”

Derek nodded, kissing her hand before moving over to his big brother. “Devin.”

Devin gripped his brother tightly and lifted him a little- he was the only Hale taller than Derek and loved to rub it in Derek’s face. “Derek. Been hearing a lot of things lately.”

“Yeah, things are…different.”

“Are you happy?”

Derek punched his brother’s shoulder. “More so than ever.”

“Good. That’s all that matters.” Devin’s face finally broke out into a smile.

~

Lydia definitely knew how to deliver. The club was decorated with silver and purple tinsel streamers, a giant “Happy 21st Birthday Lainey!” banner stretched over the main bar. A four tiered polka-dot cake was perched on the stage next to the VIP section where the Hales had a long table. The band sat at one end of it, finishing up their dinner while Lainey and her friends crowded the dance floor, swaying to the records the DJ spun.

Lainey had cried when they walked her in and three hundred of her friends had yelled ‘surprise!’ from the dim club. She jumped onto Derek, squeezing him tight and telling him over and over how much she loved him, _thank you, oh god this is the best present ever, I totally forgive you for stealing Stiles_.

Seeing her laughing, throwing her hands up as she danced in a circle with her friends, her birthday tiara glinting in the strobe light- it made Derek’s whole life.

“Where’d you go?” Stiles leaned in, whispering in his ear as he threaded his hand into Derek’s.

“Just thinking how great this all is, seeing Lainey so happy.”

Stiles just smiled, bringing their joined hands to his lips to kiss Derek’s knuckles. “You’re a great brother.” Derek shook his head and leaned over to kiss Stiles.

“I’m going to go buy my baby sister a drink, then cry about it.”

Stiles barked out a laugh, but let him go. He watched Derek walk down the short stairs down to the main floor, weaving through his sister’s friends to approach the bar.

“He’s lucky to have you.” Laura’s voice startled him as she shifted over into Derek’s seat. Stiles just smiled and kept his eyes on Derek.

“I think it’s the other way around.”

Laura pursed her lips to hide a smile. “He’s never been this happy before, even when he got accepted into law school, which had always been his childhood dream.”

Stiles felt a little guilty. “I don’t want him to give up his career for me.”

Laura scoffed, her hand resting on Stiles’ knee and causing him to glance at her. “Stiles, Derek would rather be with you wherever you go than be stuck in an office without you.” Stiles ducked his head to hide the flush of his cheeks. “Besides, he can always go back to his law career.”

“Maybe once we’re not touring, he can settle down somewhere and open his own firm.”

Laura had a glint in her eyes that Stiles couldn’t place. “You two should talk about it one day. I’m sure he’d be willing to relocate if it meant being with you.”

Stiles’ eyes widened. “You mean, like long-term?”

“Stiles. Are you stupid? Derek’s not going to let you go.”

Stiles looked back to where Derek was paying for drinks at the bar, watched as Derek weaved over to Lainey and handed her one of the drinks. He smiled when Lainey threw her arm around Derek and took the drink. When he looked back at Laura, she was smiling. “I’m not going to let him go, either.”

Satisfied, Laura sat back. “Good. He deserves to be loved like that, the way you love him.”

Stiles tilted his head. “I’m sorry?”

Laura just smiled again, taking a sip of her wine. “Oh, _Stiles_. Have you told my brother you’re in love with him yet?” She laughed as Stiles scrambled up suddenly, running toward the dance floor where Derek moved to the music.

~

Six months later, Derek was curled over Stiles, hands on his hips as he drilled into him from behind in their hotel room in Rome.

“Jesus, _fuck_ , Derek.” Stiles whimpered into the pillow under his face. Derek’s grip tightened, fingers digging in to the handles of Stiles’ revolvers. Stiles reached back to wrap his arm around Derek’s left wrist, fingertips brushing the inch-long bullet tattooed on the soft skin there. Derek’s hips stuttered, and Stiles pushed up onto his elbows.

“ _Stiles_ , shit.” Derek’s forehead dropped down between Stiles’ shoulder blades, teeth sinking into the Celtic-stylized triskelion there, a smaller version of his own. “I’m so close.”

Stiles rocked his hips back to meet Derek’s, and then Derek was coming, hips frozen against Stiles’ ass, groaning when Stiles circled his hips torturously.

“God, I love the way you feel inside me.” Stiles rocked back once more, Derek hissing as he pulled out. Stiles whined at the loss. “Rude.”

Derek kissed his shoulder. “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles rolled his eyes, but shifted his body to pull Derek down to his chest. “Love you more.” He murmured against Derek’s lips, biting the flesh as it curled into a smile.

“That’s not possible.” Derek said, bringing his hand up to push Stiles’ arms over his head.

“Oh, but it is, you beautiful bastard.” There was a teasing look in his eyes, and Derek growled low in his throat and dug his fingers into Stiles’ ribs, causing laughter to bubble out of Stiles. Stiles shoved at him while gasping for air between laughs, Derek’s own face twisted into a grin. “Mercy! Mercy!”

Derek relented and Stiles grabbed his hands. He brought Derek’s fingers to his mouth while Derek rested his head on Stiles’ chest, eyes fluttering closed when he felt Stiles’ lips press against the bullet tattooed on his wrist. “Love you most.” He mumbled before slipping into sleep, completely missing the way Stiles’ mouth turned upward and stayed that way until he too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'awww happy ending!
> 
> By the way, the bullet tattoo Derek got is a .44 Magnum bullet to match Stiles' guns. In the post I made on my blog, there's a picture of the bullets next to the gun. Check it out! asilentmurderwritesthings.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Creatures (For A While)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631987) by [asilentmurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asilentmurder/pseuds/asilentmurder)




End file.
